thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer Involved
Officer Involved is the fifteenth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on March 13, 2000. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis As he comes around a corner in pursuit of a gunman, Davis shoots a man who is pointing a gun at Sully, unaware that the man is innocently returning the service revolver which Sully dropped when he fell. Davis's guilt leads him to doubt whether he should remain on the force, until Sully straightens him out. The tension between Bosco and Faith continues to escalate. Both Bobby and Jimmy introduce their new girlfriends to Kim, who isn't thrilled with the potential competition. Full Summary On patrol, Sully and Davis see three black youths savagely beating a man. Sully pursues the fleeing suspects on foot while Davis remains with the critically injured victim. Sully stumbles and accidentally discharges his weapon as he falls to the pavement. Alarmed, Davis runs to locate his partner. Rounding a corner, Davis sees a black man, Byron Felder, standing over Sully, a gun in his hand. Not realizing that Felder is a helpful bystander returning Sully's weapon to him, Davis fires twice, severely wounding and paralyzing Felder. When he learns of his error, Davis is distraught. At Mercy Hospital, he attempts to apologize to the Felder family to no avail. Davis appears before Internal Affairs Bureau (IAB) inspectors investigating the officer-involved shooting. Another attempt to apologize to the Felders ends with Davis being repeatedly slapped by the victim's enraged wife. IAB rules Davis' shooting of Felder justifiable, but the rookie remains disconsolate. Tension builds between Yokas and Bosco over her decision to make her husband, Fred, leave home. Bosco angrily accuses her of giving up on her marriage without making any effort to help her alcoholic spouse. Later, Bosco reveals to her how miserable his own parents' separation made him feel as a child. Not wanting to hurt her children, Yokas agrees to help Fred stop drinking and lets him return home. Meanwhile, Kim thinks Bobby is trying to make her jealous with his public displays of affection for Treva. Kim is stunned when Doherty introduces her to Brooke Carney, a police officer he's dating, and tells Kim he'd also like Joey to meet Brooke. Vangie, the concussion patient with whom Carlos had sex, irritates the rookie paramedic when she repeatedly arrives where he and Doc are working. Carlos and Doc wonder aloud if she's a crazed stalker. Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * P.J. Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty * James Rebhorn as Captain Elchisak * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Bill Walsh as Jeff Wilson * Samantha Buck as Vangie Sundstrom * Eva LaRue as Brooke Carney Guest Starring * Larry Block as Helmut Kaiser * Rod Brogan as Garrison * Yancy Butler as Treva * Kevin Carroll as Wesley * Bruno Iannone as Cop #1 * John Randolph Jones as IAB Captain * Betsy Joslyn as ICU Nurse * Adriane Lenox as Mrs. Felder * Michael Moran as Murphy * Rosie O'Donnell as Paramedic * John Ottavino as IAB Lieutenant * Michael Perl as Benjamin * James Rebhorn as Captain Elchisak * Joanna Rhinehart as Thomas * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Jeff Wilson * Ed Wheeler as Byron Felder * Denise Wilbanks as Marie Trivia/Notes * Yancy Butler made her guest appearance as Treva in this episode, then she recently played Sara Pezzini in Witchblade from 2000 to 2002. * Rosie O'Donnell has a guest starring role in this episode. Before we see her as a paramedic fire fighter Jimmy Doherty mentions her talk show. Music None Quotes : Bosco: Davis is damn lucky he’s black. : Yokas: You saw him out there. Did Davis look like he was feeling lucky to you? ---- : Jimmy: Workplace love affairs, never easy. : Kim: Don’t start with me Jimmy. : Jimmy: What? I saw it on "Rosie." ---- : Sully: Forget about the outcome! You saved my life! : Davis: I don’t think I’m cut out for this job. I just… : Sully: Then quit! Go to law school. Do something with your life. Hell, join the circus. I don’t really give a damn. But unless you go down to that station, tonight, and set this right, you’re gonna go to jail. ---- Yokas: Marijuana? Bosco: Um, no. I think the proper term would be a "crapload of marijuana." ---- Davis: I just…I thought he was gonna kill you, man. I thought he was gonna… Sully: I know you did. Davis: Damn. Sully: Now you gotta go tell them that. ---- Joey: Guess what, Mommy? Kim: What, honey? Joey: I have a girlfriend now. Kim: What? Joey: Her name is Angie. She’s in my room at school. She gave me a flower. Kim: Just don’t get married tomorrow, all right? Gallery Officer Involved.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:2000 episodes Category:2000s episodes